A Light of Hope Part 1
by The92Ghost
Summary: A Knight who finds out that he is immortal and he is the only weapon with which his biggest frustration can defeat a Deity of immense power. Part 1.


William was quite shaken by what happened yesterday. He felt the quite dark and dangerous presence and it felt like this same presence was trying to consume him, his thoughts were somewhere when suddenly someone knocked on the door and that got him scared. "Who is it?" He yelled at the door, as the door slowly opened on its own. A hooded figure, entered the room as he stopped a few feet before William. "Come with me." The hooded figure spoke as William was prepared to fight with it. "Put your sword away... you will need it for your future battle. Now come, the Seer has to see you." He said and with that, he floats out of the room. It took some time for William to get his stuff and leave his room. The figure leads him to the old ballroom, as the floating Globe was still showing the location of Nate's quest.

William's eyes widened up as he saw the Glove and the marked location. "What is this? Why I am here?" William asked as one of the figures stepped out and removed his hood. It was the same old man who instructed Nate earlier. He got closer to the Knight as the other figures left. "Do you plan to disobey the Elders and follow Prince Nathaniel on his quest? Are you prepared for the punishment which will befall you, if you disobey our old ways?" The old man asked as William gritted his teeth. However, he wasn't shocked... the Elders knew everything. "I am prepared for whatever punishment is to follow, but I will not leave my Prince's side, no matter what you say!" William spoke determinately, as he raised his head proudly. The old man simply nodded and smiled. "Good... because you are to be executed... on the spot..." The old man started as the shadow figures approached but stop just a few inches from the man. "... if you were too broke the rituals." He said as the figures moved and disappeared.

"Unfortunately, this quest doesn't break our old ways. 500 years ago a brave Omega from the Warden family approached us. He was alike with the current Omega. Bradford was an Omega of unique bloodline and with a unique aura. He was extremely powerful, just like Nate. While we have to feed on the world energy, Barford was able to bend that energy without feeding on it. Nathaniel can do the same. He doesn't need to feed energy, but he needs to manipulate it and control it. That why the Warden bloodline of Omegas, never needed energy, or mana when it came to their skills... but their spells were taking a huge toll on their bodies and their spirits. To be able to manipulate the primal energy of the world, without using some energy or substance is an amazing power, but also and quite deadly for the user." The old man continued as William was a stunt by their decision to not cut him right here and right now. "Your feelings for the third of the Warden Family are pure, passionate and sincere, but they will also be your downfall... are you still willing to follow the young Omega?" The Elder asked, as William simply nodded and stiffen up in a more serious look. "So... he will be the end of me... how practical." William simply whispered, as he smiled softly, he felt some kind of easiness on his mind, he couldn't ask for a better a death. "Don't lose yourself in your fantasies... the Prince will never be yours... he is destined to be with the Alpha he chose to take on the quest." The Elder spoke a bit more seriously as William growled a bit. "WHY? Why telling me this?! Don't you have a code which forbids you to tell people about their future and their deaths?! You seem to easily overstep it!" William yelled at it.

"Indeed we are... but you are already dead." The Old Man said as William's eyes froze as well and his figures. He grew paler. "Wh-What do you mean, I am already dead? Are you trying to kill me?" William asked as he tried to warm himself up. "We do not kill, we do foretell." The old man simply replied as the coldness within the room began to slowly fill the entire ballroom. "H-How am I dead th-then? I can feel my heartbeat, I-I can feel the warmth in my body... I can b-bleed... I can smell myself... h-how am I dead then?" William asked as he fell down to his knees. "500 years ago, Bradford did the unthinkable, for the love of his life... William." The old man spoke, as William's eyes widened more. "W-What are you talking a-about?" William asked as the light began to slowly gather around them and build up in the middle of the room which began to immediately warm up. "I am talking about you..." The old man said as his eyes fell upon the waterfall of light which was pouring within the room. "M-Me? I-I am that W-William?" William asked as the old man sighed softly. "William!" A voice echoed through the room, which clearly came from the waterfall of light, which began to slowly clear up. "W-Who are you?" William asked as he began to feel weak.

The voice sounded so familiar for the Alpha, as suddenly warm, fuzzy memories began to fill up his mind. "William!" A boy's voice came out, as he suddenly found himself into the middle of a green field, filled with purple and blue flowers. "Let's play! William!" The same voice came out, as the boy's smile was so bright. A small boy, no more than 8 years old, with burning red head and stunning green eyes were laughing and smiling at another boy. He was a bit a taller, blond, with blue eyes and a sword attached to his hip. "My Lord..." The boy simply spoke, as he sighed softly and smiled. "It's been awhile. I've returned from the battlefield and you seem full of energy as always." The blond boy spoke. "William! I missed you so much! Pa didn't let me come to you... he said it was dangerous... and that I should forget about you! I couldn't!" The redhead boy spoke as some tears come to his eyes. The Blond boy, William, smiled softly and knelt before his Ledge and pressed his thumb gently over the boy's cheeks and wiped his tears from the eyes. "Don't cry, my Lord... I can't stand seeing you cry like that. You will sadden me... you don't want to sadden me right?" William asked as the redhead boy smile returned.

Suddenly the scene changed and they found themselves into the castle walls, same Crest, same walls, same stones... they were in Warden Castle, the Kingdom's Capital. "William... do you think I can pass my trial and become an Alpha, like my brothers? Brandon and Beryl?" A voice of a rather young man, in his eighteen, maybe twenties spoke as a Knight stood beside him. It was the same Knight as before, blond hair, stunningly blue eyes, but quite more matured. He seems to have grown and taller, he was almost the same height as William who was watching them from the side. "Of course, My Ledge, I've never had any doubts in you. I am sure you will surpass any challenge the Elders throw at you..." The Knight spoke obediently as Bradford smiled softly and ran his hand through the male's blond locks messing his hair a bit.

"My Alpha, always so supportive and protective over me. I am not sure what I will do without you..." Bradford spoke at the scenery once more changed. "Beryl! What do you mean I shouldn't go? This is my only chance to prove to my family that I am more than a mere Omega who needs protection!" Bradford waits in a rather tall man covered in shadows. "Have you lost your mind, Brady... if you go on that quest you might never return! Brandon went and where is he now? He is dead! We just had his funeral and he was born as natural Alpha! You are an Omega... if you do go on that quest I will never speak to you again. I cannot bear to lose another brother, let alone my most favourite one." Beryl said as he held Bradford for his tunic and pulled him closer. "I cannot bear to lose you..." Beryl said as he gave a soft kiss on his brother's lips. Bradford pushed the man back a bit. "S-Stop... please..." Bradford simply begged as his eyes filled with some tears. "My Lord!" William rushed to his side as his eyes widened. "What happened? Why are you crying?!" William said as he pulled Bradford from Beryl's hands and wrapped his hands around him, hugging him tightly. "Leave." William simply spoke as his eyes didn't even dare to look at the older Brother. "Now," William said as Beryl simply growled and stepped back disappearing within the scenery. "I-I am sorry, my Lord... I am sorry for being so late..." William spoke as he hugged tighter Bradford in his arms. "W-William..." Bradford simply whispered in William's chest and buried his head deeper into William's tunic, hiding his face as more tears began to drop.

The scenery changed once more, but this time at the inn inside the Citadel of the Elders. "Bradford, I see that you've decided to trust an Alpha which is quite close to you intimately and has feelings for you. Are you sure it is wise?" The same elder who spoke to Nathaniel and to William showed his face. "There is no one else, as an Alpha, to whom I trust, as I do to William. He will be my Alpha on this quest and I don't have second thoughts about that." Bradford replied as the old man was calm and studied him. "If you say so, and what about your beta... he seems like quite a dangerous criminal even in the skin of a beautiful boy... are you sure on your decision to take him, on this Journey, as your Beta is wise?" The old man asked, as Bradford narrowed his eyes and sighed softly. "What is the point of all that? I trust my team." Bradford replied as his eyes were as fierce as the ones Nate had when he spoke the same when he was asked about those questions. "Very well... your journey will take you to the far Northern part of our Realm, which is brightest of all... there are reports on this location, which assume that a Deity is about to unleash its rage upon that region and sank its claws within the soil. Your quest is to investigate the region, check the villages and towns for any imminent and vociferous changes. Learn about their Folklore, find out what this threat is and find a proper way to deal with it," The Old Man said as the scenery slowly began blurrily and then next scene was filled with groans and growls of pure bliss of passion and pleasure.

When William looked into the bed, he noticed that the Knight who protected Bradford from his brother was on his knees while Bradford his cock shoved deep down his throat. Echoes of a whip and some melted candle sizzled as well from time to time as the sperm on the floor was clearly spewed by the Alpha who was on his knees and sucked his Prince. Tears in his eyes, but also and a wicked smile of pleasure. The scenery dissolves fastly as they were back into the room with the fountain of light. "William..." The voice spoke once more before the scenery shifted again. They were suddenly before a temple in a wide desert, as a rather tall figure of Sand was raising with miles above a temple and William, Bradford and a third member who was covered all in shadows were barely breathing. Bradford was on his knees as he was spewing some blood and William was in front of him protecting him, even though he barely stood on his own feet. The third figure was long dead, laying on the floor. "Wi-William, he is too powerful! I don't know what to do!" Bradford spoke as William clenched his fists around the hilt of his sword. "I will protect you to my last breath, my Lord! You have to think... we can beat him!" William spoke a few tears fell from Bradford's eyes. He shook his head as he tried to stand up he spread his arms and looked for a moment at William. "Forgive me, for what I am going to do next...but I cannot bear to see you die..." Bradford spoke as William looked at him. "My Ledge?" William asked but suddenly he was enveloped into a bright light.

A circle began to drawn underneath's Bradford's feet and slowly began to spread. The beautiful red hair of the third Prince began to slowly change from red to pure shade of black and his skin began to crack like porcelain. The circle spread even more as William was pushed back by a sudden wave of pure energy and power. "MY LEDGE!" William said as he felt himself being blown back with the fast spreading of the circle. The circle spread throughout the entire Northern region as William was pushed back beyond the wall of endless ice, where the circle finally stopped to grow and began to spin and glow. A pillar of light rose to the skies and beyond as the pillar could be seen from all over the world. The earth began to shake as the earthquake spread throughout the entire realm and beyond. A hand gripped Bradford's wrist as another man stood beside him, taller than him, a bit darker.

"B-Brandon..." Bradford spoke as the smile smiled softly and nodded. "I will not let you sacrifice your very soul for this, my little bro. I would never let you do something like that. Beryl will understand one day, but we... we have to deal with this now." Brandon spoke, his voice soft, carrying and gentle. "W-What can you do, brother? Ar-Aren't you dead? I have to save the realm from this deity... h-he is cruel, merciless and his corruption is the darkest... I cannot let him live..." He said as he looked at Brandon as Brandon simply smiled, pushing Bradford to the side and stepping in the circle. "You are using quite a powerful magic circle... I am as alive as I once was, but you... you need to prepare William for what is to come next..." Brandon simply spoke as he closed his eyes and the circle build even more power. The next one who was pushed away was Bradford, he was sent back to the Eternal Ice Wall unconscious as the ground beyond it, darkened... rotted and began to die slowly. All life was extinguished in a mere few minutes and the spell was completed.

William rushed over his lord, as he grabbed him and raised his head. "N-No... my Lord!" Tears pouring down from those stunningly beautiful eyes, as they were redder than ever before. "My Ledge!" He kept shaking Bradford lifeless's body. "My love! Wake up! What did you do?!" William kept crying as his heart was breaking part, by part... "M-Master..." He whispered softly, as he felt suddenly a hand on his face gently wiping those tears. "I am here... William..." A figure of golden light spoke behind him as he knelt down and pressed his forehead against it. The feel of the light resting against his forehead, felt like Bradford was really there... "M-Master..." William repeated as his eyes slowly opened to look at the golden light. Bradford spirit simply nodded as he placed his hand on top of William's chest. "I am really sorry... for what I did to you, William... but my time has come. But yours is least to start... do you remember the light which engulfed you right before you were pushed back by the powerful Circle of my next spell?" Bradford asked as a concern in his eyes awoke, William dropped immediately the lifeless's body as he stood up and tried to wrap his arms around Bradford, but they went right through the light. "Hush, my love..." Bradford spoke with a soft smile. "I don't have a physical body anymore..." He spoke as William's eyes filled with more tears... "W-What did you... y-you mentioned light... b-before I was pushed away..." William asked as Bradford simply nodded his eyes now more serious. "You are my Alpha, William... my natural born Alpha, my mate, my lover and my servant... if someone had to come out of that fight it was you..." Bradford said as he slowly pushed himself from the ground and float a bit above it.

"I liked you from the moment, from when you wiped my eyes that day on the green flower field, when you came back to me, for the first time from the frontlines. I was so worried about you, for the past 2 years, I've suddenly lost my childhood friend and my father kept saying that I cannot go to you since it was dangerous. I didn't understand back then, but I do understand now... you were on the frontlines and you were fighting for your country, for my Kingdom and all I did back then was to cry..." Bradford started as William smiled softly, but clear sadness in it. "Foolish Prince... I didn't do it for the country, or for your Kingdom... I did it for you... I wanted to come back, so I can see those deep bright green eyes, they were haunting me from the day I left... how they were filled with tears as I was taken away to the battlefield... that was the moment when I knew that I will come back for you and I will finally wipe those tears and make you smile for me..." William spoke as Bradford's eyes filled with tears.

"I know..." Bradford said as William's eyes teared more. "Wh-Why... Why did you do that? I loved you! How could you leave me now! After everything we have been through!" William asked, his anger in the voice. "I am a Prince, William and the Kingdom and my People are the first thing which will come to me... my love for you was the second thing most important to me, but my people... I couldn't let them suffer under the rage of that God... I love you, William. I really do, who else will put with me and my wicked heat... you were my saviour even in my darkest hours and you are my saviour now as well.." Bradford spoke as he softly smiled. "Your saviour? How?! You are dead! My love, you are DEAD!" He cried out as more tears came from his eyes. Look at you... look at your body... cracked like porcelain... hair darker than the darkest pits in hell... how am I, your saviour?" William asked as Bradford chuckled softly. "I look awful... don't I... well my body at least... as you can see my spirit remained beautiful..." Bradford joked a bit as his spirit was slowly drifting more and more away. "I am no saviour to you..." William said as he fell to his knees and his head buried into the sand. "You are... and you will always be..." Bradford spoke as William looked at him... "What you are talking about?" William yelled at him. "My spell on you... you will live eternally now... and you can still be my saviour in the next life..." Bradford spoke with a smile as his spirit was slowly disappearing. "Eternal?" William jumped as he looked at his hands and torn armour, he had wounds all over his body before that spell hit him, but now... he had none. "Save me... in my next life... William. Be my Alpha, be my Knight... be my lover, be my servant... be my Alpha." Bradford's voice echoed as no remains of his soul could be seen anymore... "You already said Alpha..." William said as he dropped to his knees once more.

The scenery changed once more, and once more... repeating the same events, but with different names and third princes, until it finally, stop. A new scenery came to light, this time it was of this age. "My Knights... let us welcome... our newest addition. Another Alpha Knight, someone who doesn't come of a Royal or Noble bloodline, but his passion and dedication to my Crest is as vivid as you can ask. That is Kaizick, Sir Kaizick. He doesn't have the last name, but he will build one starting tomorrow. Kaizick..." The King spoke as the Knight stepped forward. "You are our brightest student yet... and Noah here reassured me of your success in the special training he provided you. Therefore, I rest easy by giving you one of my most important duties. I am a Father of three sons. And each one of them is important to me. Noah is my firstborn, and he received one of the strongest Knights which came from your time. Namir is my second son and he received the second best Knight, but Nathaniel is my third son, and my most precious. Therefore I leave him with you. Please look after my son, as you would look after me and never show any disrespect towards his feelings or his status. He is a unique child, born with a special gift, even though he is not of the brightest rank. But he brings joy into my old heart and soul. He is the most important to me of them all, even though he is yet to grow. He is 9 years old, but he has already a bright future. Therefore, I sincerely beg you to look after him and guard him with your life." The King Spoke as William stood in the dark corners of the coronation room. Anger boiled inside of him, frustration, darkness, dominance, bloodlust for Kaizick's head.

"I-I remember that day..." William spoke from the side as he looked at the scenery. "That was the darkest days of my life... Kaizick was given the honour to look after the new reincarnation of Bradford... Nathaniel. And I missed the chance to become once more his Alpha, his Knight... his Guardian, but I've always looked after him from afar. I loved Nathaniel, he grew up into such a wonderful kid. I never believed that I will see him grow into the fine man he is today, but my frustration, my anger... my jealousy consumed me and at one point I stopped remembering, but my quell with Kaizick never stopped." William spoke as he finds himself once more into the old ballroom. "You remember then..." The voice from the light came out, as finally began to clear up and William could clearly see Bradford now. "My Ledge!" He rushed to hug him, but he went right through the light.

"You silly Alpha... I don't have a physical body... William. I am but remains of my old soul. Most of my soul is back into Nathaniel's body, but I am but the remains of your purest feelings for me." Bradford spoke as he looked at William, whom eyes began to fill with tears. "I-I failed you... my ledge." He spoke as he looked to the side. "I didn't become your Alpha in this life... Kaizick did." William said as Bradford smiled softly. "But you did fulfil your promise already. You were my Alpha for all my reincarnations... up until Nathaniel. And now I need you to be my Alpha once more." Bradford spoke as William looked at him a bit confused. "But..." Bradford simply placed his golden spirit finger on top of William's lips, that felt so real for William. "During my absence from this world, I found out how to defeat the entity which I couldn't stop back then, but only made him stronger," Bradford spoke, as William's eyes cleared up a bit, but still, tears roll down his cheek. "H-How?" He asked, as Bradford smiled and nodded to the Elder, who nodded back.

"When I cast that spell on you, 500 years ago... I didn't realize that secretly I built you into the weapon I needed... the destructive spell which I released back then was but a mere refill for the weakened deity. Which boosted his powers and helped him take control over the Northern hemisphere... I didn't know back then... that why Brandon spirit appeared and stopped me. He did it just on time before he sends me back to the Eternal Wall of Ice where you found my battered body... listen up William... do not let Nathaniel lose the spell which I did... he knows it, and he does plan to use it as a last resort. If he does use this spell he will empower the god to the fullest and we won't be able to stop him anymore... his powers are now a bit depleted but he is still strong enough to destroy you and keep the Northen Hemisphere, but his primal aim is to conquer the entire world. We cannot allow this to happen." Bradford spoke, as William looked at him confused. "W-Weapon? What kind of Weapon?" William asked as the old man laughed a bit.

"Don't you get it... you are the fourth missing element into the party which already left our walls. Nathaniel's party contains one Alpha, one Beta and one Omega, but to beat the deity you need two Alphas. Alphas who are strong enough to contain themselves from tearing at each throat and to work well enough together so they can save the man they love. Nathaniel is your balance and the link between the two of you. But he won't be able to use both of you... unless he requires the missing element of your connection. You must travel to the Southern Hemisphere, to the desert of the deserted souls... there you will meet someone who has the missing element, the element which Nathaniel needs to combine you and beat the deity. However, tread carefully... because the southern hemisphere is home of the darkest creatures ever created, by their own foolish mistake." The Old Man spoke, as Bradford looked at him for a moment. "Yes, my Prince... he has your body." The old man said, at Bradford whos eyes widened. "That impossible... my body would have decayed!" He protested as William's eyes widened in shock. "Oh trust me, your body is exactly as you left it on the ground that day when you left its shell," Bradford said as he looked at William.

"You probably don't remember this, but once Bradford spirit disappeared in front of you, you lost consciousness. The Kingdom lied to you, they said that they retrieved Bradford's body and buried, but they actually never found it. At first, they had doubts in you, and enchained you... but your prolonged life, soon made them forgot who you are and you were released due to no shreds of evidence of who you were, or what you were... you were in that cell for more than a hundred years and at the end, they didn't even know your name. You rose to the ranks anew, and you become the new Alpha for the next reincarnation of Bradford, but he died as well, followed by another one, but that one died as well and then Nathaniel was born, and you weren't selected as his Alpha. That was the moment when we realized it. That this is what we needed." The old man said as he nodded. "Go... catch with Nathaniel and his group. Head South. Collect your official document and order from the Guard at the door. It clarifies that for Nathaniel quest you may join as his second Alpha as a huge exception. Don't waste time. Nathaniel has to claim his old body before he meets the deity, otherwise, we are doomed to repeat the same history over and over again." The old man said as William looked at Bradford one last time and he started to run to the exit. "William! One last thing..." Bradford said as he gave his goodbyes with the old elder, and followed Bradford.

"I've sensed the darkness that dwells inside you, the deity is trying to corrupt you. To overcome him, never forget your love for me... for Constantin, for Edgard and finally but not least... for Nathan. They are the feelings which will protect you from his influence. Your light is part of him and he will try to get it by any means necessary, you cannot let that to happen. Kaizick... is your saviour as well as Nathaniel. Don't hate him, work with him." Bradford said as William grabbed tightly his horse reins. "I love you, Bradford..." William spoke softly... "You were my first and my last love..." He simply replied as Bradford smile. "I know... now go." He said and with that, the light slowly disperses and returned inside William's body. This was the second generation Third Prince, Bradford. And Nathaniel was quite like him, as well and Constantin, and Edgar also, but Nathaniel is the best of all four of them. "NATHANIEL!" William yelled from the back as he rushed after the riding group.


End file.
